


I Followed the Wind(On Haitus)

by TheOleRazzleDazzle (DaniPan_Writes)



Series: Everything I Said and Wished For Came True Like This [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha Yang Jeongin | I.N, Alternate Universe - Hybrid Au, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bat Hybrid Seo Changbin, Beta Han Jisung | Han, Beta Lee Minho, Both in the way you think it is and also not, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Doctors are both loved and hated in this fic, Dog Hybrid Kim Seungmin, F/F, F/M, First posted fic, Fluff and Smut, Fox Hybrid Yang Jeongin, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Bang Chan, Hybrid Han Jisung | Han, Hybrid Hwang Hyunjin, Hybrid Kim Seungmin, Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Hybrid Seo Changbin, Hybrid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Medical Procedures, Most of this is my own ideas, Multi, My Hybrid Specialist OC, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bang Chan, Omega Kim Seungmin, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Verse, Only until they meet Hyunjin though, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Hierarchy, Pack Leader Bang Chan, Pack Leader Minho, Panther Hybrid Lee Minho, Predator/Prey, Props to them though they're doing the best the can, Seungmin and Jeongin are the only ones with their shit together, She won't show up until later on, Squirrel Hybrid Han Jisung | Han, Stork Hybrid Hwang Hyunjin, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Wolf Hybrid Bang Chan, bang chan best leader, for now anyway, they're in the wild though, will update tags as needed, wtf why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPan_Writes/pseuds/TheOleRazzleDazzle
Summary: Please read the newest chapter only.Thank you!
Relationships: Established Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Everything I Said and Wished For Came True Like This [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834222
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	1. Prologue: Files For Packs 97 & 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit 7/27/20* I have added a few links for what the animals are/how they look in the beginning of the story. Let me know if this works!

_**From the desk of Hybrid Specialist Yoon "Sofia" Hye-dae** _

  
Medical Files

  
_*Further information classified or available by approved request._

Christoper Chan Bang [#3297]:  
Gender/Sex: Male Omega/Female genitals  
Age/Birth date: 23; 10/03/1997  
Species/Ethnicity: Eurasian Wolf (Full shifter)/Australian Korean  
Hostility Level: High-Medium=Pack Leader, non-violent unless packmates threatened  
Family: Parents are full-blooded wolves (live with owners in Australia), 2 siblings remain with parents (both wolves; youngest unpresented)  
Last Health Check: 0*/**/201*  
Additional information: Given up to the NHR at age 13 by ex-owners (reasoning: no longer able to safely care for all 5 wolves), Completed survival and safety courses by 20 years of age (received previous homeschooling from owners & parents), fluent in English and Korean, fully working ABO system (scent glands, seasonal heats, fertility etc.), released on **/**/2017 into free-roam, formed pack (5 total individuals), status: Current Pack Leader (Unusual for sub-gender), unmated

Seo Changbin [#191651182]:  
Gender/Sex: Male Alpha/Male genitals  
Age/Birth date: 21; 08/11/1999  
Species/Ethnicity: Brown Long-Eared Bat/Korean  
Hostility Level: High-Medium=alpha in his prime, protective of packmembers and territory  
Family: Bred in facility, parents high-ranking exotic hybrids, one older sister (transferred to other facility)  
Last Health Check: 04/**/20**  
Additional information: Born and raised in current facility, completed survival and safety course by 18 years of age, Purebred Hybrid=HIGH PRIORITY, fluent in Korean and speaks a little English (influence from Pack Leader), fully functioning ABO system (scent glands, seasonal ruts, etc.), released into free-roam **/**/2017, joined pack while in training (4 other hybrids), status: Pack Alpha, unmated

Han “Peter” Jisung[#1015145]:  
Gender/Sex: Male Beta/Male genitals+Carrier  
Age/Birth date: 20; 09/14/2000  
Species/Ethnicity: Red Squirrel/Korean  
Hostility Level: Medium=More preservation focused, prefers to respond rather than attack first  
Family: Parents, older brother, and extended family in ******** Reservation  
Last Health Check: 0*/**/201*  
Additional information: Born in **** Center, transferred to ******** Facility with family before a final transfer to current Facility, Completed survival and safety courses at 17 years old, fluent in Korean and speaks some English, fully functioning ABO system (scent glands, leans toward Omegan instincts, fertile carrier), released on **/**/2017 to free-roam, joined pack while in training, status: Pack Beta, unmated

Kim Seungmin[#1952114713914]:  
Gender/Sex: Male Omega/Female genitals  
Age/Birth date: 20; 09/22/2000  
Species/Ethnicity: Korean Jindo Dog/Korean  
Hostility Level: Medium=Capable of defending self and packmates  
Family: Purebred parents with owner, older sister adopted by ***** family  
Last Health Check: 0*/**/201*  
Additional information: Received from a Purebred Center at age **, Completed survival and safety courses at 17 years of age (received additional training from Center), Purebred Hybrid=HIGH PRIORITY, speaks fluent Korean and competent English, fully functioning ABO system (scent glands, seasonal heats, fertility etc.), status: Pack Healer, courting subject #914

Yang Jeongin[#914]:  
Gender/Sex: Male Alpha/Male genitals  
Age/Birth date: 19; 02/08/2001  
Species/Ethnicity: Fennec Fox/Korean  
Hostility Level: High-Medium=Young Alpha, protective instincts easily triggered  
Family: Family rescued by staff, brothers transferred to other facilities  
Last Health Check: **/**/2020  
Additional information: Rescued with 2 brothers from ****** ****** and after hospitalization was brought to current Facility, retains little memory before the incident, was observed to have nightmares that he did not recall from *Classified* to *Classified*, Completed most survival and safety courses before being released at 16 due to being Packbonded, fluent in Korean and speaks basic English, fully functioning ABO system (scent glands, seasonal runts, etc.), status: Pack Maknae, courting subject #1952114713914

* * *

Lee Minho[#125511141523]:  
Gender/Sex: Male Beta/Male genitals+Carrier  
Age/Birth date: 22; 10/25/1998  
Species/Ethnicity: Leopard Cat/Korean  
Hostility Level: High=Controlled but volatile, PTSD from previous abuse causes subject to become highly dangerous when packmembers threatened or cornered  
Family: Unknown  
Last Health Check: --Classified--  
Additional information: Rescued from abusive owner, participated in recovery therapy with ******* Pack until deemed unsuitable for pet lifestyle, given basic survival and safety training before being released into free-roam on 06/**/2017, mostly functioning ABO system (scent glands, leans towards Alpha instincts, damaged fertility due to mistreatment), status: Pack Leader, unmated

Hwang “Sam” Hyunjin[#725211410914]:  
Gender/Sex: Male Alpha/Male genitals  
Age/Birth date: 20; 03/20/2000  
Species/Ethnicity: Oriental Stork/Korean  
Hostility Level: Medium=Protective of packmembers but prefers to observe and/or force submission rather than physically attack  
Family: Male Carrier is only surviving relation  
Last Health Check:**/**/20**  
Additional information: Born in Main Facility and remained with Carrier before being transferred out of country, reprocessed into current Facility at age **, Completed survival and safety courses at age 17, fluent in Korean and speaks some English, fully functioning ABO system (scent glands, seasonal ruts, etc.), status: Fills Healer position with basic knowledge, unmated

Felix “Yongbok” Lee[#6512924]:  
Gender/Sex: Male Omega/Female genitals  
Age/Birth date: 20; 09/15/2000  
Species/Ethnicity: Australian Mist Cat/Australian Korean  
Hostility Level: Medium-High=Mostly peaceful as typical of Omegas, trained in martial arts while young, attacks only when supporting packmembers  
Family: Parents and 2 sisters remained in Australia (purebred-bloodline), singular Female ex-owner  
Last Health Check: 06/**/20**  
Additional information: Received from owner for personal reasons, Completed survival and safety courses at age 17 (classes done mostly in English for full comprehension), fluent in English and speaks competent Korean, released to free-roam on **/**/2017, fully functioning ABO system (scent glands, seasonal heats, fertility etc.), status: Pack Omega/Maknae, unmated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures for Appearances:  
> https://twitter.com/3Imagiverse/status/1287100448583888896?s=19  
> Animal References:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oriental_stork  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eurasian_wolf  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fennec_fox  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_squirrel  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brown_long-eared_bat  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_Jindo  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leopard_cat  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australian_Mist


	2. Arc 1: Chan and His Strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan was always treated a bit different from his fellow hybrids. Not because he was an Omega, no it was deeper than that. Even the other hybrids seemed to be more open and respectful towards him. Maybe it was because he was a rather large wolf despite his sub-gender, or maybe it was because Chan himself was kind and respectful of others. But maybe, just maybe, it was because he had been out in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Fighting and bullying mentioned*  
> Chapter POV: Chan 3rd person  
> Enjoy!~

Chan was always treated a bit different from his fellow hybrids. Not because he was an Omega, no it was deeper than that. Even the other hybrids seemed to be more open and respectful towards him. Maybe it was because he was a rather large wolf despite his sub-gender, or maybe it was because Chan himself was kind and respectful of others. But maybe, it was because he had been out in the world.

His name was Christopher then, but his loved ones called him Chris. He remembers Australia quite well and his family are always in the back of his mind. His siblings weren’t very big yet, but they understood enough to know that he was leaving and they probably wouldn’t see him ever again. His mom had protested but when it came down to it, even Chris himself knew it would be better for him to leave. The Bangs had already had to move twice, because there wasn’t enough space for the wolf-hybrids to grow and live safely alongside their human owners. Money was also an issue. Chris’s dad wasn’t allowed to work in Australia, even after he was registered as a citizen. Though both the owners worked full-time, Thomas as a Lawyer and Amelia as a vet, it was barely enough to cover the expense of 5 hungry wolves plus their human caretakers. They made sure to research everything they could about the Facilities before sending Chris there, and he was grateful that his owners had cared so much about his safety. Saying goodbye had been hard, Lucas and Hannah had cried while hugging him, and his mom had made Chris promise to stay strong. Amelia ruffled his hair and gave him a sad smile while murmuring, “We will be here if you ever need us, Chris.”

His dad held Chris for a long time before placing his hand on Chris’s head and saying, “Be safe and find your happiness, Chris. I know you’ll make it out there, even in the wild.” It didn’t hit him that he was leaving until Chris was at the gate with Thomas, waiting for the supervisor to come get him. He turned to his owner with a whine, who then opened his arms so the anxious pup could hide in his chest. Chris liked Thomas, he always smelled like coffee and paper because of his job, and he would let Chris use his laptop to play games or write.

Chris felt more than heard the sigh Thomas let out. A hand came up to stroke his ears and run fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry Chris. I wish I could have done more… But you’ll be okay, the NHR aren’t bad people and they promised to take care of you. If it all goes wrong we can come get you and bring you back home. We’ll find a way to make it work somehow,” Thomas told him quietly. Chris sniffled as the tears he had tried so hard to hide from his family threatened to fall. He nodded as best he could and squeezed his owner in a hug.

Chan didn’t like to think about what happened after. The first few years were hard. He knew a good bit of Korean because they spoke it at home fairly often, but it wasn’t quite enough for the intense classes he had to take in order to secure his spot in the Facility. Survival courses, being able to identify poisonous plants and animals from useful ones, training with his instincts and natural strengths, and taking classes on pack dynamics. Transferring happened all the time in the Facilities, but Chan couldn’t leave the one he was at. He had found a reason to stay there, four reasons actually. It started in his third year with a squirrel named Han Jisung running into him, quite literally, and begging him to help him hide from the hybrids chasing him. Chan was surprised, not many hybrids talked to him at that time beyond the few friends that hadn’t left, formed a pack, or been transferred. Apparently, Jisung took his surprised silence as an answer and shifted before scrambling up and hiding in Chan’s shirt. Chan reacted quickly and leaned against the corner he had just turned around, crossing his arms over his chest to hide the suspicious-looking lump in his shirt. Just as he settled a small group of wet and angry hybrids ran past him, yelling about a “stupid rodent”. As soon as they were gone, the squirrel left Chan’s shirt and nuzzled his neck as a ‘thank you’. “What on Earth was that about?” Chan asked him.

The squirrel chattered at Chan for a moment before dropping to the ground and changing back. “They are a bunch of bullies to me and whoever they can find that’s smaller than them. I may or may not have been the one to spray them with a hose I found. You can’t prove it though!” Jisung rambled animatedly while clinging to Chan’s arm. “They shouldn’t have tried to take that poor kitten’s book anyway! It’s not his fault that he couldn’t understand them. Plus I’m pretty sure that dog-hybrid isn’t even a purebred like he’s always boasting.” Chan found himself becoming increasingly amused by the squirrel-hybrid’s mischievousness and ability to speak so quickly without stopping for air. Before he knew it, Jisung had started clinging onto him anytime they saw each other. Even though the squirrel-hybrid insisted that he could take care of himself, they both knew it was partly because of the bigger hybrids trying to take advantage of the smaller boy. Chan couldn’t find it in himself to leave Jisung either. It had been a long time since he had found anyone to chase away the mind-numbing life of routine and the loneliness of sleeping alone.

A few months later, Chan found another reason backed in a corner by another group of bullies. Seo Changbin came into Chan’s life when they joined forces to beat up the self-centered hybrids. Afterwards, Chan coaxed Changbin into letting him take the bat-hybrid to the medical center so they could get cleaned up after the fight. Chan ended up having to half manhandle, half carry the stubborn hybrid to the nurses’ area, while the boy in question loudly protested. While undergoing the on-duty nurse’s fussing, the two boys began discussing anything and everything, finding that they agreed on quite a lot. “It’s just so dumb that some people think that they’re more important just because of a part of their genetics that says how dominate they are! I mean out of all those idiots I would be the most superior, but I 100% believe you could kick my ass if you wanted,” Changbin scoffed while they waited to be released. Chan merely grinned and nudged Changbin before steering the conversation to classes and whether or not the cafeteria would serve deserts today.

Jisung was less than enthusiastic when he first met Changbin. It wasn’t Changbin’s fault that he just happened to be the current object of Chan’s attention, but Jisung took offense at being ignored. It took a few weeks before snarky jabs and Jisung insisting on covering Chan in his scent (it was a mix of cinnamon and something citrusy that wasn’t very strong but Chan found pleasant) eventually turned to playful banter and not so subtle demands for cuddles. So two became three, and Chan thought he couldn’t be happier than he already was curled up in the makeshift nest they created in Jisung’s room listening to the soft snores and occasional rustling from someone’s tail or wings.

Of course whatever deity was out there had to prove him wrong, and bless him by doubling his little pack. He met Jeongin first but Seungmin wasn’t far behind. The fox-hybrid had been trying to sneak past the guards to see his best friend while Seungmin was waiting to get his results from his check-up. Chan caught him before he got in trouble thankfully, and scolded him for trying to outsmart the people who had cameras everywhere. The fox-hybrid had been understandably embarrassed and made Chan panic when he suddenly shifted due to feeling overwhelmed. Seungmin left the nurses’ area feeling normal only to discover a panicking wolf-hybrid cradling a very familiar-looking fennec fox waiting for him in the outer hallway. “Oh my gosh, what did you do to my Innie?!” the dog-hybrid shrieked as he ran forward and snatched Jeongin from Chan’s arms. Chan was becoming increasingly flustered by the situation, but he somehow managed to ramble out an explanation on what had happened. Seungmin sighed exasperatedly and held the fox up to his face, “Yang Jeongin you know better. Chan-ssi was well within his rights to scold you and you know it! Now apologize!” He then turned the fox around to face Chan and waited expectantly. The fox let out a protesting whine, which was quickly silenced when Seungmin gently shook him in the air. Shifting back, Jeongin bowed and shyly mumbled an apology before hiding behind Seungmin. Chan was immediately whipped for the boys (to be honest who wouldn’t be with their adorable visuals and everything) and he quickly forgave Jeongin who blushed profusely at the attention.

After saying goodbye, the two younger boys scurried off to their rooms as it was getting late. But they kept bumping into Chan and the his packmembers: Jisung and Seungmin had classes together and began working together in order to get better and learn from one another, Jeongin often saw Chan in the hallways as their rooms were close, and Changbin made a regular habit of checking in on both of them, offering advice for Jeongin as an older Alpha and protection for Seungmin from the bigger, more annoying Alphas who thought they were God’s gift on Earth. Soon, their group was very close and in Chan’s sixth year at the Facility they officially registered as a pack. They had discussed in detail what they were most comfortable with and what their rules were beforehand. To the surprise of the staff, Chan was voted Pack Leader unanimously by the pack while Changbin was his second as the Pack Alpha. A few people grumbled that an Omega didn’t belong in such a position, but most didn’t care as Chan was well known for being kind and was definitely an exemplary leader. Chan privately thought that he didn’t really deserve the position, but swore he would do his absolute best for the ones he considered his family.

And so Pack #97, the Strays, was formed. The universe interceded once again, and the lonely wolf with a kind heart and music in his soul was once again surrounded by a love he thought he would never find. But is that the end for their bond? The pack found themselves with a hole in their dynamic. Missing puzzle pieces that had yet to be found and added to their forever-growing, loving bond. “Maybe we’ll find them out there,” Jisung mumbled wistfully one night, “They might be looking for us too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYY FIRST ACTUAL CHAPTER POSTED!!  
> So Chan's backstory has been confirmed! Disclaimer: I'm not going to do every members' backstory the same way, but by the end of this arc you can expect for everyone's past to be clear. I'm really pumped for this arc, so I might post another chapter later today bc I'm impatient.  
> Next Chapter:  
> 'Jisung let out a whoop as his pack raced through the woods they had been staying in, receiving loud echoes from the hybrids around him. It had been a year since they had been released from the Facility and he couldn't be happier. Jisung loved the outdoors so being cooped-up inside that dull building for literal ages was a travesty! If he had his way, he would never go into another dreary building again! He never understood how humans could live in those places anyway. A howl sounded from his left, most likely Chan indicating that they were close to the edge of the treeline. Jisung felt a whine rise up from his inner Beta. He didn't like to be away from trees, but he knew that they couldn't stay in these woods. His pack was searching for its forever home, and until they found it, staying on the move was a better choice.'  
> So I need to ask a favor of whoever reads this fic. I'm rather new to how the writing system works on ao3, and I would like to ask for assistance on figuring out how to do certain things. If anyone is willing to help me out just comment on this chapter please~


	3. Chapter 1: Two Roads Diverged In a Yellow Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a pleasant morning with the Strays Pack as they continue their search for a safe territory. But not everything is as easy as it sounds! Chaos and silly antics are a central part of Jisung and the other packmembers' lives. Poor Chan is left to wrangle his pack into getting ready for another long run. As Seungmin likes to say, "Getting us awake and prepared is like trying to herd a group of stray cats in one direction!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Hyedae’s Hybrid Facts: #1: Most Hybrids have two forms which are referred to as Human and Shifted. The Human form can have attributes of its corresponding species (i.e animal ears, tails, feathers, scales) but this is not always the case. The Shifted form is their animal species which has little difference from how natural animals look. However, there have been cases of crossbreed and half-human hybrids ( rare hybrids born of humans and hybrids) being unable to fully Shift or having strange features in either form.  
> POV: Jisung Third Person  
> Italics=A Character is speaking through a bond (Non-verbal).  
> Enjoy~

A sudden cold breeze on Jisung’s right side was enough for the squirrel-hybrid to become slightly more conscious. Not awake, no, he was still waaay too comfortable for that. But it still bothered him enough that he squirmed over to wrap around the closest warm body. The protesting huff at being suddenly squished was enough for Jisung to identify that it was most likely Jeongin. The Alpha fox-hybrid naturally ran hotter than the others, which, much to his dismay, made him a prime cuddle target. Jeongin only liked physical touch on his own terms most of the time. That didn’t stop his hyungs from cuddling and bothering the maknae all the same, and he had long ago decided to accept his fate (unless he really didn’t feel like it). When he didn’t push Jisung away immediately, the squirrel-hybrid snuggled closer with a satisfied purr and wrapped his tail around himself. As he dozed off, he briefly wondered what he would do without his pack. The content warmth in his chest and radiating from his packmembers was more than enough to keep the bad thoughts away.

It wasn’t much longer before Jisung was rudely awoken yet again. Only this time, it was by being shaken and then carefully dragged out of the pack’s usual sleep pile. Jisung let out a plaintive whine as Chan, easily recognized by the calming, savory-sweet scent that instantly made Jisung feel at home, gently pulled him up on his feet. “Come on Sungie, it’s late morning already. You gotta wake up,” Chan lovingly murmured as he began fixing Jisung’s messy hair. The squirrel-hybrid grumbled nonsense and leaned into the pleasant sensation as he slowly joined the land of the living. Chan chuckled affectionately and allowed his sleepy packmember to lean on him for a minute, before giving him a push in the direction opposite him. Walking forward on autopilot, Jisung startled a bit when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Stumbling, Jisung blearily blinked his eyes open to acknowledge his hyung as Changbin guided him to the stream they had found the day before.

They returned to the campsite, clean and more awake (cold water is a great energizer) and Jisung immediately began harassing a half-asleep Jeongin emerging from their makeshift tent. He couldn’t help it, the fluffy-haired, disgruntled maknae was practically a magnet for teasin- I mean affection! “Aigoo~ look at our Innie baby! Such a cute fox kit,~” Jisung cooed as he scurried over to pinch and poke at Jeongin’s sleep-swollen cheeks. Even as the fox-hybrid growled and swatted his hands away, Jisung felt a rush of affection for the youngest. He was still amazed at how easily they all fit together now compared to the first 2 years. Of course, that had been partly his fault, but he was much better at working through his feelings now! Speaking of feelings, Jeongin was rescued from Jisung’s suffocating affection by Seungmin who flicked Jisung on the forehead.

”Leave my Innie alone, Sungie. I don’t want your scent all over him, it makes me sneeze,” Seungmin deadpanned while Jisung clutched his poor forehead, “It’s our turn for washing up now that you and Binnie-hyung are back, anyway!” He then took Jeongin’s hand and started dragging him down the same path Jisung had come from.

Jisung shrieked in offense at the dog-hybrid’s comment, while Chan sighed and shook his head in exasperation. “At least I can keep my hands to myself while washing up! Don’t take too long or else I’ll come prevent you from sexing the maknae!” Changbin wolf-whistled at Seungmin, earning him a very rude hand gesture from Jeongin as he cackled at the flush on Seungmin’s face. The two youngest had finally gotten their crap together and started courting two seasons ago. The older packmembers would often tease them but the trio, especially Jisung, was ecstatic for the pair. Chan then began to nag at both of his mischievous packmembers to help with packing up the pack’s temporary camp.

”Oi, we haven’t got all day! I want the pack out of this forest before it gets too late to set up a new camp. We don’t all have night vision, Binnie,” he scolded good-naturedly, while taking down the tent. They tended to not stay in one place for more than a few days unless absolutely necessary. Jisung didn’t mind though, it meant he got to see a lot of pretty places all over the reserve.

Before long, the youngest two returned and the pack finished up restoring the clearing to its natural state. Jisung could feel the excitement of his pack through the bond they all shared, and it made him more fidgety than he already was. He could normally ignore the feeling for longer, but his ears and nose were twitching from all of the noises and smells practically begging to be explored. Yeah, Jisung knew he belonged out here in nature.

”Okay we're running like usual,” Chan swept his gaze over his pack, his tone leaving no room for arguing. “Changbin and Seungmin shift and hold onto the first bag, Jeongin and Jisung take the second as runners, and I’ll shift with the third bag to guide you all.” Jisung nodded firmly, trying to not burst into a run already due to the energy buzzing throughout his body. He knew that if he did, Chan would have him shift and would take his place as a bag holder. But he couldn’t stop himself from bouncing in place as he waited for the signal.

Jisung had already pulled on the harness that connected to the tent bag, so he helped Jeongin with securing his part. It wasn’t a huge weight, but they had found over time that it was better balanced between two of the pack. That way they could go longer distances without tiring or injury (Jisung had a rather unpleasant memory of being careless with it and almost twisting his ankle). After a final check over from Chan, BinMin shifted with Changbin perched on top of the bag on Seungmin’s back. Even though Changbin could fly while unshifted, it was easier for the pack to keep each other safe by sticking together in pairs and it drew less attention to their presence in the area. Jisung always found it amusing how both of the Omegas were bigger than him and the Alphas while shifted.

Jisung snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a familiar grey wolf pacing in front of them. Chan had already shifted without him noticing. Next to him, he could tell that Jeongin was just as excited as he was, the smoky part of his scent was almost nonexistent. Letting out a sharp bark, Chan gestured with his head. _Time to go! Pay attention and be safe._ Jisung grinned and gave him a two-fingered salute, before making eye-contact with Jeongin and taking off. They kept a fast but steady pace, communicating with each other through the pack bond and following Chan’s cues on where to turn.

Jisung couldn’t resist letting out a whoop as his pack raced through the woods they had been staying in, receiving loud echoes from the hybrids around him. It had been a year since they had been released from the Facility and he couldn't be happier. Jisung loved the outdoors so being cooped-up inside that dull building for literal ages was a travesty! If he had his way, he would never go into another dreary building again! He never understood how humans could live in those places anyway. A howl sounded from his left, most likely Chan indicating that they were close to the edge of the treeline. Jisung felt a whine rise up from his inner Beta. He didn't like to be away from trees, but he knew that they couldn't stay in these woods. His pack was searching for its forever home, and until they found it, staying on the move was a better choice.

* * *

They had been running across the open field for at least 3 hours (based on the burning in Jisung's poor legs), before Seungmin gave 2 short barks. Jisung carefully looked over at the Jindo dog that was running on their left, trying to see what had caught Minnie's attention. It was an outline of a group of rocky hills extending up high enough to qualify as a small mountain. Jisung noticed that there in front of it was a large woods which looked very welcoming in his clearly expert opinion. Chan howled in response and shifted their course to head for the perceived shelter. Jisung was thankful that they found somewhere to set up camp for a bit. Even with his large amount of stamina that his genetics grant, Jisung would still get tired faster than Chan or Jeongin. Plus his tail was starting to cramp from being wrapped around his waist and tucked in his shirt. Jisung is rather proud of his tail. He keeps it clean and well groomed, but it can be a bother if he's running or sneaking.

Following Chan's lead, Jisung and the others slowed as they reached the treeline. Jisung took the opportunity to catch his breath, panting a bit as it had been some time since their last water break. His ears perked up when Chan drew their attention with a soft yip. _Remember that we don't know if someone lives here or who they are. We proceed with caution. No surprise play fighting, that means you Sungie and Innie! I don't want anyone hurt._

Jisung puffed out his cheeks, pouting at being called out. He had only startled the maknae ONCE and now was he the bad guy?! A leap from a tree may have been involved but still, Jisung can be serious and sneaky! He heard a stifled snort from his right and made a mental note to forcefully cuddle Jeongin later for being smug. Chan then soundlessly started forward into the woods, visibly scenting at the air to try and determine if another pack had claimed this area. Jisung thought it was unlikely that any scents would immediately be noticeable unless they were right by another pack's camp, but he knew Chan had to be careful on principle. He and Jeongin made their way following Chan as quietly as possible minus the occasional rustle from the tent they carried. Jisung knew that this kind of thing was extremely dangerous, wandering into a random wooded area that they didn't know. But the pack had been doing this for so long that they had the plan down to an almost instinctual level. If they discovered another pack, be as respectful as possible and make it clear that they were merely passing through, but if they didn't then simply set up camp and stay on guard.

They had made it a third of a way into the forest (based on Jisung super accurate judgement) before Chan gave the signal to relax. Jisung felt the anxious weight leave him when he saw Chan and the others unshift. They were safe for now. He looked around at the little clearing they had stopped in. It was a small, nice-looking area that was marked by a few large aspen trees surrounding it. The trees' yellow leaves gave the clearing a pleasant golden light when combined with the sunbeams that shone down in little patches. Sunshine trees, Jisung observed with absent-minded admiration. 

The pack began to set up camp quickly, moving where needed and helping each other. Jisung had marked good places for the tent and began cleaning a spot for a safe campfire. "I'll go look around for any water sources," Chan said as he paced next to where Changbin was sorting through the food bag. "Changbin is in charge. Don't wander away while I'm gone? I can only handle so many heart-attacks!" He chuckled and patted Seungmin's head as he passed on his way out of the clearing.

"Be safe Channie-hyung! I can't promise not to cause trouble. I gotta keep you on your toes somehow!" Jisung called after him, receiving a loving nudge from his pack bond. He smiled and brought his marked wrist up to his lips to kiss it. Then, Jisung turned to face the others and his smile turned into a smirk. "Dear lovely maknae Innie~ Hyung heard that snicker earlier and is ready to forgive you with lots of hugs and smooches!~"

High-pitched screams and squabbling echoed in the clearing as Jeongin tried to escape Jisung's punishment. Changbin watched over the two with a content smile on his face, and Seungmin rolled his eyes while checking his medical supplies. The chaotic atmosphere felt peaceful in a way. Unsuspecting of any kind of change, the pack settled into their temporary home. Little did they know that their careful peace would be interrupted with a long howl that was all too familiar.

"CHAN NEEDS US!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is a later update than I planned. I do apologize to anyone who was disappointed on Sunday. I hadn't finished editing the chapter to my satisfaction due to some stuff that fell through last week. Also a quick shout out and thank you to @yananvation for giving me important advice! Go check out his story peach tree, its's really well-written and I enjoyed reading it! (Surprise I was a fan of your book before you commented X3) Please notice the addition of some tags that will be clarified in the story!  
> It's seems Chan has run into something?? Don't worry he'll be okay... probably. The next chapter is connected to the the book's summary, but I won't say anything more.... ;3  
> Much Love!~<3


	5. Update 09/20/2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tl;dr Last thoughts, poll results in Chan being single for now, future updates will starting to be posted on Mondays after October 5th.

Greetings!~

This is hopefully the last update about this situation. As said in the summary, Chan will be single for this story (unless an idea pops up later he will remain single in the series as well). The poll concluded at 60% for single Pringle Chan but some of you showed interest in him exploring a relationship later. That being said, all other ships will remain the same throughout the series and next to nothing will change that. So don't worry about MinSung or Changlix or InMinJin being broken up, my intention is for them to be a set in stone kind of ship.

Another thing I mentioned is that I will be changing my update schedule. Due to the WJ situation, I had to rewrite/am still rewriting a lot of scenes and character motives. Because of this and personal things, I'm changing my update day to Mondays and I will start updating on the 5th of October. This does not mean that it will always be on Mondays, but that is my plan for now. I will post on my Twitter (link in the bottom notes) if the update day changes and mention it in the latest chapter.

As always, I hope you will enjoy this story! I will be deleting my announcement chapter but I will leave this chapter up until further notice.

Thank you so much for staying with me in this scary time! We will continue because we still have life to live. Take care of yourself every day, and I hope you all learn to love who you are. Stan Kpop but remember that we are all just humans. Stray Kids love all of you, Stay! Let's show them lots of love this comeback!

Best wishes and much love!~

~TheOleRazzleDazzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/3Imagiverse?s=09


End file.
